


At the Top of My Lungs

by Aida



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Kíli's an idiot, Fluff, M/M, Ori's a little shit too, Romance, and sucks at hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli's horrible at courting.</p><p>He's also horrible at hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Top of My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb little idea I wrote out. I kinda wanted to make it longer, more drawn out, but figured that it would be rather silly.

Kíli was hiding.

Fíli frowned at the fact that he could see his brother tucked away behind a pillar in the middle of an open hallway. A poor hiding spot, yes, but Kíli was always a poor hider. But that wasn’t what he was concerned about, because Kíli was _hiding_. He never hid, not even when they were young, and only dared to try if he was upset over something.

So he was truly concerned to see his brother hiding, or at least trying to hide.

“Kíli?” He pressed, seeing his brother squirm. “Kíli, what’s wrong?”

A peculiar high-pitched sounded came from within the folds of Kíli’s arms as he continued to hide his face in them. “Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Well, of course you don’t. Especially if it’s got you like this.” Fíli stated, stepping closer to his brother. “But it could help, you know. To talk about it.”

“No it won’t.” And now Kíli was acting like he was forty again.

“Kee-.”

“What’s wrong?”

Both brothers looked up to see Ori standing next to the pillar, looking back and forth between Fíli and Kíli respectively. 

“Are you serious?” Kíli cried. “I’m hiding! _Hiding_! No one’s supposed to be able to find me!”

Ori scoffed, crossing his arms. “Well, you’re terrible at it.”

“Fíli blew my-!”

“No, I’m afraid he’s right.” Said dwarf cut in, smiling at his brother’s glare. “You were always shit at it, brother.”

“Does this have anything to do with what happened at the library?” Ori inquired, causing Kíli to sputter and glow red. 

Now that peaked Fíli’s interests. “Library? You never go to the library. Why were you in the library?” He asked quickly. 

“How did you know-?” Kíli squeaked and Ori gave him a look.

“I was there, of course.” He explained. “Honestly, I don’t know why you’re surprised. I was there reading with Mister Baggins in the first place.”

Kíli made that strange noise again, and Fíli could now tell it was something akin to a whine. 

“What happened?” He demanded for the third time.

“I just-! There was-!” Kíli sputtered before lowering his head. “I… might’ve said something to Mister Baggins.”

“And let me guess, you angered him?” Fíli groused. “How many times do I have to tell you? If you ever want to court him, you have to stop trying to compliment his ears and feet!”

“I didn’t do that!” Kíli cried in defense, and Ori nodded in agreement.

“He’s right.” He said. “He didn’t do that.”

“Then what did he do?”

“I’m still here, you know!” Kíli groused, sputtering once again when Fíli covered his mouth.

“Shush, I was never going to get the story out of you, anyway.” He said, unmoved by his brother’s glare intensifying. “Well?”

“Well, Master Baggins was looking at the library after saying hello to me, leaving me to my business, which I thought was rather nice of him.” Ori explained. “Then Kíli walks in, no idea what he’s doing, and Master Baggins starts a conversation with him. This time, he leaves the comments about his feet off the table, and it’s all stilted and awkward, as one would expect. Then, the conversation ends and-!”

“Mmph!” Kíli cursed under his brother’s hand, and Fíli could feel his face heating.

“-He shouted ‘I love you!’ at the top of his lungs at our very own burglar before running for his life.” Ori stated. 

The whine Kíli emitted tickled Fíli’s palm.

“Oh, _Kíli_ …” Fíli breathed, removing his hand finally as his brother squirmed. “Really?”

“I couldn’t help it!” Kíli hissed, looking close to tears he was so embarrassed. “I just… He looked so happy! He was smiling, and he had those eye crinkles, and…! I’ve been trying to get him to smile at _me_ like that! Ever since we started, I wanted him to look at _me_ like that! And I just… I ruined it. I ruined my chances! There’s no hope for me anymore!”

“Now, Kíli, you don’t know that!” Fíli protested, but Kíli shook his head.

“Yes I do!” He cried, hiding his head again. “Oh, he must think I’m such an _idiot_ now!”

Fíli wanted to tell Kíli that he probably already came off as quite the idiot before this, especially with the way the acted in Bilbo’s smial that first night. Of course, he had a feeling that wouldn’t help his brother’s mood in the slightest.

He decided to focus on Ori, then. “By the way, Ori,” He addressed, causing the scribe to perk slightly. “What are you doing around here?”

The smirk Ori had reminded him of his brother. The one that stole Fíli’s socks, once. “Oh, Mister Baggins asked me to help find you.” He replied innocently, causing Kíli’s wide-eyed gaze to shoot towards him as he turned to look down the hall. “He’s down over here!”

The reaction that got from Kíli was instant: He shot up from his spot in the corner and moved to run for it.

“Don’t-!” Fíli cried, latching onto his brother’s waist and holding tight, causing them to collapse on the floor in a show of flailing limbs and cries of shock that were more childish than manly. 

“Oh, good! Thank you so-What in the blazes is going on!?” They paused, and Fíli looked up to see Bilbo rushing over, eyes wide and more shocked than concerned. He felt Kíli tense under his hands, but knew that, if he were to let go, he would find some excuse and bolt. Something Fíli already bruised his knee over.

So, with firm hands holding onto his brother, Fíli managed to push himself up and yanked Kíli up onto his feet. Kíli, who struggled for a few moments before he finally gave up and instead stared at the ground.

“Apologies, Mister Baggins.” Fíli said, looking between his brother and Bilbo, who was just starting to frown. “My brother, he… He doesn’t handle… certain situations well. I’m afraid he’s still a little embarrassed.”

“Ah… Well.” The hobbit muttered before clearing his throat. “I was just hoping to talk to Kíli. If only for a few moments. Alone, preferably.”

Kíli tensed under his brother’s hands, and Fíli squeezed his arms in comfort. “Well…”

“It might not be very wise, right now.” Ori cut in. “Kíli’s a little…”

Bilbo’s expression shifted to a slightly dejected one, and Fíli elbowed at Kíli, hoping to at least get his brother to look their burglar in the eye. Then he saw a strange glint in Bilbo’s eyes before he looked at Kíli himself.

“Perhaps if I give him a bit of an opener? Let him know the topic of discussion, anyway.” He explained. “Then maybe he can decide?”

“I suppose…” Fíli muttered, trailing off when Bilbo stepped closer to his brother, grabbed fistfuls of his hair and yanked him into a kiss. He immediately let go of his brother, hearing his sharp intake of breath and seeing his arms fall listlessly to his sides. 

When they pulled back and he saw Bilbo giving his brother the sweetest smile he ever saw, Fíli could understand why his brother was acting like a pining idiot since that first night in Bag End. 

“I love you too, you daft dwarf.” Bilbo told him, moving his hands to cup Kíli’s face.

“R… Really…?” He muttered, and Fíli saw his hands finally move to clasp his elbows. He was torn between wanting to hear more and wanting to give them privacy, but Ori solved his dilemma by grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him away.

“We’ll leave you to your talk!” The scribe called cheerily, easily steering the heir of Durin down towards the end of the hall, guiding him to duck around a pillar so they could easily overlook without hearing the details. 

“Well… I never expected this…” Fíli finally said as they watched Bilbo and Kíli as they just seemed to be embracing each other. “To be honest, I never thought Kíli would manage to get the point across.”

“Well, it’s about time he stopped trying to be subtle.” Ori replied, smiling when they heard Kíli cry with joy and scoop their burglar up into his arms. “If you thought your brother was bad, you should’ve seen Mister Baggins. He’s been fretting over it for days, thinking his feelings were being made fun of because he thought Kíli knew.”

“That’s not like Kíli, though!” He argued, and Ori just shrugged.

“He didn’t know that. At least, he didn’t know how Kíli would respond to someone from a lower class having affections for him.” He explained. “Granted, he’s a hobbit, but… Well, Kíli’s still a prince. And young, compared to Mister Baggins’s lifespan, anyway.”

“I’m just glad they finally settled it.” Fíli muttered after a while and Ori snorted.

“I’m just glad I get my fifty from Bofur.” He replied, and they giggled a little, even as they turned to see that Bilbo and Kíli were long gone. “Now, just one final problem.”

“What’s that?”

“Who’s going to tell Thorin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, who will tell Thorin his baby nephew's going to be courted by the _burglar_?


End file.
